scratchforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
In this episode, the name of the Polish boy becomes known. Episode 2: Know How Initial position of camera: about 10.000 km above Earth. Camera flies down to Earth, to Spain, then flies to the Canary Islands, to a mansion by the beach. The mansion looks really like the old Mediterranean mansion, except several satellite dishes on the roof. Voice off screen Previously on ScratchForce... Image fades through white to the kids downloading Scratch 1.4.1, then to Scratch Team conference, then to a boy in Poland. Then it fades back to the Mediterranean mansion. Voice off screen ScratchForce Sophisticated computer animations go on, in background there is a fragment of Sandstorm by Darude playing. Back to the mansion/villa. Camera gently pans on the window, then cut to room with lots of computers and a holographic screen. There's a man in white suit sitting in front of this screen, with a tablet and keyboard on the floor imitating Spanish stone floors. The image on holo-screen consists of a programming program, console window and Skype-like video conference window. The person on video is Stephen. '''Stephen' like on video-conference: low quality sound, video pixelizes from time to time. ...So we did everything as you ordered, Mr. A, but we're still waiting for situation to unfold; there's a possibility that your plan will fail because of older members of community... Mr. A (the man in front of holo-screen) Well, considering stupidity of people who think that pressing Alt and F4 will get their thing on front page, this is not a possibility I have to fear... or have I? Laughs Stephen Chanovich told me that everything is fine with the hacked website, but our mole in Scratch Team has reported that they noticed some strange things ... Retrospection. We see Scratch Team conference in the moment when Johnson mentions that somebody broke to the media.mit.edu server. Back to current flow of events. Stephen continues ... and they're doing some investigations now. Mr. A Chanovich did well. Scratch is a minor-priority MIT Media project, that's why they don't have their own physical computer as a server. The only thing that can possibly go wrong is that one of kids discover changes from the original Scratch. Of course there are now disgusted geek-nerds disgust ends who could possibly discover difference, but who cares? Stephen If it goes to Chanovich, she always erase her traces when she hacks, but this time I've got an intel from her that she couldn't spot and access the AI logs directory. Mr. A Laughs AI? They use these logs to make sure that AI doesn't flee to the Internets! Stephen Even if so... I have second thoughts... Over and out. The video window closes. Mr. A gets up and walks out of the room. Cut to Bytom, Poland, where the boy from Episode 1 lives. Her mother leaves the flat and presses the elevator button. Tomek's Mother Subtitled Polish: remember, feed the cat on second o'clock, then print me these pages I left you on the server Tomek Subtitled Polish: I will. Bye! Tomek's mother gets in the elevator and goes down. Tomek closes the door and gets to the computer. He brings up the previous work on Scratch 1.4.1 source code. Tomek Subtitled Polish: so there is the serial number box... Then we have a link... That's impossible! Tomek opens e-mail and starts new mail to Scratch Team. Then he clicks "SEND" button and shuts the computer down. He goes to the living room and turns the TV on. Scene fades to Scratch Team's conference hall.